


Fools know, don't understand

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Moriarty the Patriot
Genre: Art thief, Gen, Horses, Implied three person relationship there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From the prompt thingJess (AU version living with them)
Kudos: 1





	Fools know, don't understand

A pretty ginger, who didn't think herself so, hummed as she sat. She looked up as she heard voices outside the door. She heard them outside her door, the door to her bedroom. Anyhow, she tilted her head as she listened. One said "Shut up, you're way too loud!" Another said " You shut up!" A third said "Both of you shut up, quit fighting, it's so annoying." That seemed to make both quiet down real fast. She watched her door as they stopped at it. She hummed a bit, still watching the door as it was opened, and seeing Sebastian Moran there.

She gave a sweet smile at the man, then tilted her head as he looked away a moment. She sighed quietly a bit...She then saw James and Fred there. She offered sweet smiles to the both of them. Fred seemed to blush a bit. James, meanwhile, grinned and winked at the young woman. She giggled a bit, then looked to Sebastian. He smiled as he finally looked to her. "Were going to see some horses, want to come along?" he asked. "Do I? If course I do!" she cried, earning a grin from the tall dark haired man beside her.

The two shorter males turned to walk back out of the room. The redhead stood up to follow Sebastian out. He smiled as he ruffled her hair a bit, making her huff...He then laughed and dashed off, passing the other two. Fred snorted as Sebastian did that...Jess soon came running past as well. James laughed a little as Jess continued to chase the man. Sebastian himself laughed as he saw her coming for him. She huffed as he ducked and dodged her. She hummed and tilted her head when he finally stopped.

He took her arm in his, saying “Come on, we’re getting my women first.” “Women, plural?” she asked in confusion. James smirked as he walked up. “He’s a player!” he exclaimed, then rushed off himself. Fred shook his head, sighing a bit and just walking. Sebastian growled and rushed off after James. Jess yelped as she was pulled along as a result...He made a small sound and released her, checking her arm. He then took off after the blonde once more. Jess giggled as she watched them, though didn’t run anymore.

Finally, they seemed to remember what they were supposed to do, and slowed down. James dropped back to walk with Jess. She giggled then blushed, looking down...He smiled and bumped her, gently, then looked at the others. They walked on until they reached the farm. The owner greeted them happily. They went to see King and Guardian, the two favorite boys. The two geldings squealed and rushed up. Jess grinned as they nuzzled and blew on her. That meant they liked and trusted a person, and her most of all.

They stayed awhile longer, then had to go back home. Jess was all smiles the whole way back to the mansion.  
(Skip)

The group, the whole lot of them, had gone to an art exhibition. Jess hummed and smiled as they got stuff after. Well, they were given food and things to drink. She yelped and nearly fell to the ground when there was a loud sound...James noticed, however, and got her. They heard Sherlock yelling at someone moments later...They decided to all check it out. Sherlock has some would be thief cornered. “Why are you steling? It’s wrong!” John yelled. “I know it’s wrong to steal...” the guy huffed at him.

Sherlock said “Any fool can know. The point is to understand. Do you understand why it’s wrong? You’re robbing people of a livelihood. Now let’s get you to the station,” he said. He and John left, and the others looked at each other. They each shrugged and hurried off. What an eventful couple minutes that was.


End file.
